


Help Me

by babybat



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybat/pseuds/babybat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes places during 2.22, an elaboration on the scene where Klaus comes to collect Elena. Elena's POV. Written for tvd_rareships's Weekend Comment Fic Party and for tombofchallenge's Pick A Pairing challenge on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed, so sorry. It's also an older piece of mine, so it's pretty irrelevant to the show nowadays, but I thought I'd post it anyway. Of course, The Vampire Diaries does not belong to me but to L.J. Smith and Julie Plec, all characters and plotlines are theirs. And for that, I am jealous.

Elena waited for Stefan's eyelids to slide shut before she took the two most difficult steps in her life, away from the safety of Stefan and toward her demise. It became easier after that initial parting from everything she knew.

Klaus stood there with a sly smile, waiting patiently for her in the dark. Her skin crawled at the way he looked at her, not like prey (she was more used to that look than anyone), more like how Stefan looked at her. His gaze was full of trust and something else. Something akin to love, but far more sinister. She couldn't quite place it. That unknowing was harder to swallow than anything else. She wanted nothing more than to have him snarling at her like a proper villain.

Klaus held out his hand as she neared. She struggled not to cast one last look back at Stefan, wanting to know if he had listened to her and kept his eyes shut, but knowing better than to look. Her resolve would crumble if she did.

She took a hold of Klaus' hand decisively, determined not to tremble or show any outward sign of the fear that was raging within her. She would willingly walk with this devil to meet her end if it meant sparing her friends and family. She would do it bravely, her head held high.

There was a sudden 'whoosh' noise and her vision blurred, the world tilting underneath her feet. Quick as it had happened, it was over, and she was standing in the middle of the woods somewhere. For a naive second, she thought Klaus had left her alone. Then she felt his breath against her ear, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. His hands molded to her round shoulders, keeping her in place. His laugh chilled her right down to her soul. It was all wrong, warm and pleasant. Not maniacal, it didn't even have a caustic undertone. It sounded genuine and entirely out of place coming from this man who had so skillfully unraveled her entire life. She was hanging on by only one final thread now, and it was to be severed within the hour.

"I'd like to thank you, Elena." He whispered, collecting her hair at the nape of her neck, neatly draping it over one of her shoulders.

She knew it'd be wiser to keep quiet, but she couldn't help but give in to her desire to go down with a fight.

"For what?" Her voice was strained, words spat out through gritted teeth.

"For being so very helpful. Your sacrifice truly means the world to me. You're an instrumental part to my own puzzle, you see. You're going to help me--well, as cliche as it sounds--be all that I can be."

Elena swallowed hard, struggling to come to terms with the carefree way he spoke of her coming death. Unable to respond with a biting remark, all Elena could think was _'who is going to help me?'_


End file.
